Breaking the Ice/Gallery/3
Heading for the mountain/A Call from Little Bunny S4E4 Blaze stops to his communicator beeping.png S4E4 Gabby "Hey, listen".png S4E4 Little Bunny appears on the communicator again.png S4E4 Little Bunny juggling snowballs.png S4E4 Little Bunny "to help pass the time".png S4E4 Little Bunny doesn't see the ice breaking again.png|"Little Bunny, Look Out!" S4E4 Little Bunny notices the ice broke more.png S4E4 Little Bunny getting more worried.png S4E4 Gabby and AJ say they're almost there.png S4E4 Little Bunny ending her call.png S4E4 Blaze "Let's keep moving".png S4E4 Blaze running toward the glacier.png S4E4 Blaze reaches the glacier.png S4E4 Blaze starts climbing the glacier.png S4E4 Blaze climbing higher.png S4E4 Blaze gets closer to the top.png S4E4 Blaze reaches the top of the glacier.png S4E4 Blaze "Hey, look".png S4E4 There's the water.png S4E4 Gabby warns of the melting ice.png S4E4 Blaze knows how to get down.png S4E4 Blaze "Activating robot snowboard!".png S4E4 Snowboard deploys under Blaze's foot.png S4E4 Blaze "It's snowboard time!".png Snowboard ride S4E4 Blaze starts snowboarding.png S4E4 Blaze jumps off a bump.png S4E4 Gabby and AJ cheer from Blaze.png S4E4 Blaze passes a rock.png S4E4 Blaze snowboards past blocks of ice.png S4E4 Blaze passes another rock.png S4E4 Blaze sees something horrible.png S4E4 Big cliff ahead.png S4E4 Blaze stops before the cliff.png S4E4 Cliff close-up.png S4E4 Blaze notices ice ramps ahead.png S4E4 Gabby "If we pick the right one".png S4E4 AJ switching to Visor View.png S4E4 Ice trajectories.png S4E4 Blaze about to go for it.png S4E4 Blaze jumps off the red ice.png S4E4 Blaze soaring to the other side.png S4E4 Blaze made it.png S4E4 AJ sees another cliff.png S4E4 Another cliff ahead.png S4E4 Blaze needs a bigger jump.png S4E4 More trajectories.png S4E4 Blaze jumps off the orange ice.png S4E4 Blaze flying over the cliff.png S4E4 Blaze finishes the second jump.png S4E4 We're almost at the bottom.png S4E4 Last cliff.png S4E4 AJ "And it'd better be the biggest jump yet".png S4E4 Final trajectories.png S4E4 Blaze "Here goes".png S4E4 Blaze's last jump.png S4E4 Blaze flying over the final cliff.png S4E4 Blaze lands for the last time.png S4E4 Blaze reaches the bottom.png S4E4 Blaze finishes snowboarding.png Rescuing Little Bunny S4E4 AJ "And look".png S4E4 Blaze looking across the water.png S4E4 Little Bunny sees Blaze.png S4E4 Ice breaking even more.png S4E4 Blaze in horror.png S4E4 Ice breaking more and more.png S4E4 Little Bunny can't hold on longer.png S4E4 Blaze "we need to get to her".png S4E4 We need Blazing Speed.png S4E4 Blaze's back boosters fire up.png S4E4 Blaze requests for Blazing Speed.png S4E4 Blaze shouting Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E4 Blaze starts jumping across the ice.png S4E4 Blaze jumps from ice to ice.png S4E4 Little Bunny slipping.png S4E4 Blaze still jumping across the ice.png S4E4 Ice breaks completely.png S4E4 Blaze grabs Little Bunny.png S4E4 Little Bunny is saved.png S4E4 Blaze carrying Little Bunny across the ice.png S4E4 Blaze jumping to land.png Epilogue: Snowball fight! S4E4 Blaze does a good landing.png S4E4 Blaze letting everyone off.png S4E4 Blaze "You're safe now".png S4E4 Little Bunny thanking Blaze.png S4E4 AJ "you've still got all your snowballs".png|And look, Little Bunny. You've still got all your snowballs. S4E4 Little Bunny picking a snowball up.png S4E4 Little Bunny "my favorite thing in the whole world".png S4E4 Gabby "What's that?".png|What's that? S4E4 Little Bunny "Snowball fight!".png|Snowball Fight! S4E4 Blaze misses one of Little Bunny's snowballs.png S4E4 Gabby, AJ and Little Bunny toss snowballs at each other.png S4E4 Moose trio come to play.png S4E4 Snow bears come to play.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby toss snowballs at the snow bears.png S4E4 Snow bears get hit with snowballs.png S4E4 Snow birds come to play.png S4E4 Little Bunny tosses a snowball.png S4E4 Little Bunny jumping backwards.png S4E4 Little Bunny grabbed by Blaze.png S4E4 Blaze protecting Little Bunny.png S4E4 Blaze gets a giant snowball ready.png S4E4 Moose disperse.png S4E4 Bruce hit by giant snowball.png S4E4 Bruce's head in the snow.png S4E4 Final shot of snowball fight.png To return to the Breaking the Ice episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries